


Краденое солнце

by kelRian



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Категория: дженЖанр: драмаРейтинг: GКраткое содержание: на Солярии не принято общаться лично - только через экраны.





	Краденое солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14, Марлюшка  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Глэдия, ОМП

Солнце было очень красивым. За ним можно было наблюдать, как за горошиной, которая перекатывается по небу. Сначала — маленькая точка, которая только появляется над горизонтом. Потом — яркая, слепящая, и только к вечеру ей можно любоваться спокойно, наблюдая, как смешиваются краски вечернего неба.  
Выходить на улицу не воспрещалось — можно было гулять сколько душе угодно. Все равно учиться лучше в дневные часы, когда солнце самое яркое.  
Учиться, узнавать новое, понимать, что «Солярия» значит «солнечная».  
Когда-то все люди жили только в солнечной системе, а она теперь может жить на самом «Солнце».   
Еще можно было наблюдать за травой, облаками, роботами, занимающимися своими механическими делами.  
Мир бурлил, проживая новый день, но Глэдии казалось, что чего-то не хватает. Все было хорошо, как надо, так, как было многие годы. Но вроде бы раньше было иначе. Как «иначе», вспомнить она не смогла.  
— Джозеф, хватит читать! – скомандовала Глэдия подростку, сидящему рядом.  
Экран дернулся, настраиваясь. Граница, где обои переходили в синее небо, стала резко видна, а потом истончилась, став плавным переходом.   
Джозеф резко поднял голову. Изображение чуть смазалось, когда он заговорил, ожесточенно жестикулируя, но картинка быстро пришла в норму.   
— Да, Глэдия, что-то случилось?  
— Нет, ничего не случилось. Просто хотела, чтобы ты поговорил со мной. Мне неуютно.  
— Но ведь рядом робот. Как тебе может быть неуютно или одиноко? — поведя рукой, он указал на собственного, терпеливо стоящего в нише. Изображение, повинуясь жесту, сфокусировалось на роботе, дав возможность хорошенько его рассмотреть.   
— Да, ты прав, — девочка замолчала, обхватив колени руками. — Может быть, прогуляемся? Сегодня ветрено, вечером будет красивый закат.  
— Ты можешь идти, я сейчас закончу главу и тоже выйду.  
— Нет, — Глэдия натянуто рассмеялась. — Ты не понял, я-то уже на улице. Сижу в тенечке, мне хорошо.  
— А я дома, тут кондиционер включен на полную, и мне тоже хорошо, — Джозеф отложил чтение и открыто улыбнулся. При этом будто все его тело пришло в движение, чтобы помочь передать радость и восторг. — Знаешь, это так здорово! Мне удобно тут, я могу читать в кресле и не жариться на солнце. А тебе удобно там, сидя на траве. И нам обоим хорошо, но при этом мы вместе. Это же здорово. Правда?  
— Да, ты, конечно, прав.  
Глэдия поежилась от особенно сильного порыва ветра.  
Больше спрашивать было не о чем. Так им обоим было хорошо и удобно, а дурная мысль — взять кар и отправиться в его поместье... дороги-то час лету... показалась глупой и неуместной.  
Все было верно, все было хорошо, все было так, как должно было быть.  
А вечером они спокойно пойдут гулять — каждый по своей траве, но почти держась за руки. Самое лучшее заключается в этом «почти». Тем более что в ее поместье трава чуть длиннее, а у него — стрижена коротко, чтобы не колола ноги.  
Ни одному из них не придется жертвовать привычным и любимым ради чужой прихоти.  
— Все в порядке, Глэдия?  
— Да, Джозеф, спасибо. Я пойду, разомну ноги.  
— Хорошо, — моргнув, Джозеф улыбнулся. На этот раз немного печально. — Мне кажется, что ты грустишь. Возможно, тебе стоит немного побыть одной. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
— Спасибо, Джозеф, ты самый лучший друг! — Глэдия помахала на прощанье рукой и отключила передатчик.   
Робот рядом невозмутимо зафиксировал минуты общения. На эти сутки у мисс Глэдии осталось еще полчаса видеосвязи с этим человеком. Большее расходование времени будет противоречить нормам приличия.


End file.
